


Reptile Husbandry

by koi_boi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Researcher, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Armitage Hux, Choking, Cock Warmer Hux, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Hemipenes, Human/Monster Romance, Hux is very warm, Hux is worried that he might die but Kylo just wants to snuggle his new pet, I hope this counts as a fun AU, Imprisonment, LITERALLY, M/M, Naga, Naga Kylo, Naga!Kylo, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Researcher Hux, Top Kylo Ren, Xenophilia, ah my favorite tag, just in case y'know, no one dies tho, somewhat graphic descriptions of death, this is unnecessarily long so if you want to skip to the sexytimes they're 2/3s of the way down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_boi/pseuds/koi_boi
Summary: Hux is an accomplished researcher who's having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad time in the field. He stumbles into a cave filled with secrets and one very large, very curious snake. Hux gets fucked in more ways than one.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	Reptile Husbandry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshGunnywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGunnywolf/gifts).



The sun was a sweltering angry fiend sliding down towards the horizon, spitting its angry-hot rays between the trees.

Birds began settling in the canopies above, returning to their safe havens high above the ground in preparation for the approaching dusk. The sound of their calls echoed between the branches—a melody of disjointed voices that all spoke of dusk’s slow descent.

Hux stumbled through the underbrush, hacking away chunks of plant matter that had, over the years of neglect, slowly engulfed an ancient path forgotten by even the elders of local homes.

He was hours lost in unfamiliar territory, hopelessly separated from his group with no communication through his walkie talkie—save for the occasional blip of static interference. To make matters worse, it was getting late, he was marinating in an unpleasant combination of jungle humidity and his own sweat, and the skin on his cheeks stung, a warning that he had been under sunlight longer than his sunblock could withstand.

His maps were dubious at best, more likely a hastily scribbled scam or some sort of tourist tchotchke, exchanged for the spare change of vacationers who weren’t truly intent on exploring anything besides the local spas.

Oh, what Hux would give to be at one of those spas right now instead of meandering through the forest, feeling the sweat trickle unpleasantly down his spine. His thin canvas shirt clung tightly to his back like a second skin, and as the day had progressed, Hux swore the equipment in his backpack grew heavier and heavier.

Hux had insisted in the morning, when the research group had entered the forest, they set up camp beside a stream so in the unlikely chance one of them got lost, they could always follow the stream back up to where they began.

 _Certainly no one could be that stupid to get lost_ , he had thought to himself when he began the trek into the jungle with a gaggle of interns and trainees at his side.

Stupid, he may not be, but lost, he certainly was.

And all it took was a forgotten headcount by a careless group leader for Hux to reemerge from the brush, where he was collecting samples, to realize his group was long gone.

But the day had been young, and the sun—and Hux’s naive hopes—had been high. After a short bit of hiking semi-aimlessly through the forest, he had located the stream. And all he had to do was go upstream, following the path of the water that wound through the forest, to find himself back at their camp, right?

How wrong he had been.

Either they had traveled much farther downstream than he had initially thought, or there was a second stream in the forest, that the locals and their maps neglected to mention, which was leading him in an entirely wrong direction.

The stream had slowly morphed from a thin, trickle of muddy water fanned out over the dirt to a thick, deep quagmire that looked nearly stagnant. The fallen leaves from the overhead boughs appeared as though stuck in a sickly green syrup deep enough to boat over, and certainly deep enough for a crocodile to lie in wait to gobble up an unsuspecting and unfamiliar explorer.

The foliage at the forest floor had grown thicker, its fronds reaching out like damp fingers, brushing limply over his body. The trees overhead had almost entirely crowded out the sky, with branches and moss-covered vines tangling into thick webs, where an uneasy feeling in Hux’s gut whispered that unseen eyes watched him from above.

Hux checked his watch, swatting at the beads of sweat gathering on the back of his neck.

He had less than two hours until the sun completely set.

Forlornly, and with no other choice, Hux trudged on, vowing that when he returned to camp, he’d chew out their group leader from dawn to dusk on every remaining day of their trip. No matter how many years his senior Pryde was, his many years in the field had certainly not taught him anything but haughty negligence and an arrogant sense of snide disdain for anyone younger than him.

In fact, his contempt for Hux had been obvious since the moment he had laid eyes on the young man. Whether it was the quality of his sizable publications, the companies grasping desperately to hire him, or the fact he had outperformed his father at less than half of his age, Hux could tell from the curl of his thin, wormy lips that he held no shortage of disgust for his late friend’s son. It wasn’t a reach to consider that perhaps he had left Hux behind in a fit of jealousy.

The thought sent a surge of anger through his veins.

With Pryde’s neck in mind, Hux raised his bolo knife to strike down the clusters of thick vegetation with renewed vigor.

_That slimy old fossil! Just because he knew this jungle and everything in it like the back of his wrinkled, papery hand, and just because this was one of Hux’s first field days this far away from an air-conditioned lab, did not mean that he had any right to be lackadaisical in his procedures! Pryde was probably just making a show of his weaknesses. That’s all this had to be! Some cheap intimidation tactic. The old adventurer might appear around any turn in the forest with a smug look and some sneering words to throw in Hux’s face before leading him back to camp._

A more unsettling thought was that since Pryde knew every bit of the terrain, he may have strategically chosen just the right place to abandon him, so no one would ever hear—or see—him ever again, even if they looked. Hux pushed the thought and its accompanying sense of sick unease to the back of his mind.

Knife raised above his head, fully prepared for another downward swing into imaginary-Pryde’s face, Hux stopped.

The branches and vines had already been cut down, and the path just up ahead looked clear. Not well traveled, sure, but clear, meaning someone—or something—had been through here before.

Hux lowered the knife, tucking it into his belt, as he eyed the vegetation on the edge of the path. He leaned in closer to inspect the ends of the branches where they had been chopped short in swift, clean strokes, as though by knives not unlike his own.

Hux could nearly _feel_ his heart lift. Maybe he was headed in the right direction after all!

He ran a finger over the end of where the branch had been cropped. Dry, no sap, likely a cut not made recently.

Hux squatted down to look at the ground.

There were no distinct tracks of large jungle predators, vehicle marks, or prints of boots in the silt. Another sign that this path had been abandoned.

There was, however, a uniform wavy motion in the dirt that swung from side to side at even intervals, over a forearm’s width across.

Hux stood slowly, tracing the peculiar pattern with his eyes and lifting his boots one at a time as he followed the markings in the soil where they passed under his feet, where they abruptly turned at an unnatural angle into the stream.

Hux frowned, eyeing the water.

There was no tide that could cause the river to rise, or rainfall large enough to cause it to swell this far up the banks and recede so quickly, leaving markings this fresh behind. There were no waves that could cause such an imprint, not to mention its consistent pattern and the sudden, sharp change in course.

Whatever it was, it had to have some sort of autonomy.

No car, boat, or jungle-bound vehicle Hux could think of existed in the nearby towns that left a print like that, and no animal Hux knew of left a track that wide.

_Strange._

The sound of rushing water slipped faintly between the trees.

Regardless of the bizarreness of the path’s sudden clearness and its accompanying mysterious tracks, Hux’s determination swelled.

The camp had been set up beside a moving stream. Perhaps he was close after all!

Hope fluttered in his chest as he jogged quickly up the path and toward the sound. He might be at camp already! He would certainly enjoy the looks of shock from his fellow researchers as he exited the forest and sauntered into camp.

 _“Oh, you imagined this would be difficult for me?”_ He could imagine sneering at Pryde. _“Maybe all your years of experience as a guide can be gained from just a few short hours on my own.”_

Hux was already outlining his many criticisms of his group leader when he rounded a wide turn and paused again.

The stream had fallen with the geography of the jungle, or in Hux’s case, as he pushed onward upstream, risen up in the form of a low waterfall flanked by slippery rocks.

Now, he certainly didn’t remember anything like this.

Hux released a frustrated sigh, doubt pushing at his hopes. _Maybe just over the waterfall would be familiar territory_ , he reassured himself. He’d be back at his camp before dark, and years later, with walls of awards, he would recall his hours alone in the forest with a wistful sense of humor to young researchers awaiting their first day in the field.

With a resolute breath, Hux dug his fingers into the crevice of a rock and placed his foot on the lowest stone, hauling himself up. Slowly, carefully, his fingers searched for another spot to grasp onto.

_Maybe on the other side, he would see the same terrain he had seen in the morning._

Gingerly, Hux inched up the waterfall.

_Maybe on the other side, the camp would be just a few short paces away._

He heaved himself up over the top of the rock pile and staggered to his feet, looking out over the path, where it continued on.

_Who was he kidding? The path looked the same everywhere he turned!_

Honestly, he wasn’t even sure he could tell the difference from the path he had already crossed and the path that lay just up ahead. If he had somehow circled back to the path he started on hours ago, and he would be none the wiser.

Hux groaned in despair, sinking onto the ground and dropped his head into his hands.

This was hopeless.

He’d never find his camp at this rate!

If he couldn’t find it before the sun set, he’d have to find shelter for the night, preferably somewhere that wasn’t out in the open or left him vulnerable to large nocturnal predators. And as the light slipped away, Hux knew his chances of seeing the sun rise the following day slipped lower too.

“What happened to this incredible researcher?” students in universities would ask years from now, and teachers would have to sadly reply, “Well, he got lost in the forest on a research trip and was eaten by wild animals.”

 _There was no use of malingering here, out in the open_ , Hux reasoned. He had to at least find some sort of shelter.

With a dejected sigh, Hux rose to his sore feet again and started off again down the path. Maybe if he kept traveling, he would get lucky and stumble across a member of his group, who must be looking for him by now.

Maybe that mousy, nervous young navigator, Mitaka, had noticed he’d been missing for quite some time.

Hux pressed the button on his walkie-talkie, listening for even the briefest sound of a voice.

Nothing.

Then again, maybe not.

A half hour later, with the sun slipping dangerously low, Hux was no closer to even guessing where he was.

The forest looked and sounded the same every way he turned, and his communications picked up no recognizable voices. No obvious landmarks stood out anywhere, and although the path was clear, it was becoming increasingly obvious no one had traveled it for quite some time.

Hux’s legs were sore all over and ached something terrible. His shoulders were stiff, his feet were tired, and his morale could not be any lower.

A wall of stone, entangled among the giant roots of ancient trees, had risen alongside the path, and just a few paces off the path, the rock finally opened its gaping maw to the forest, showing its stony innards to the fading light.

Hux paused in his tracks and eyed the entrance to the cave.

Like the esophagus of some great beast, the stone cavity striated deeper into the darkness until he could see no further inside.

Hux weighed his options.

He could continue on, counting on the hope he would reach camp before nightfall, and if he didn’t, he could travel through the night, putting himself at risk to whatever would be lurking in the darkness of the jungle.

Or, he could listen to his smarting muscles and spend the night in the cave, putting himself at risk to whatever would be lurking in the darkness of its hollow stomach.

It was too late now to build a shelter—not to mention that he didn’t know how to make one—and with the sun slipping lower and lower, and with no better refuge in sight, the cave was looking like an attractive choice. Hux had no intention of meeting any nocturnal predators in the dark.

With a sigh, he waded through the low underbrush between the path and the entrance, and padded warily into the mouth of the cave.

Inside was a cool, refreshing escape from the suffocating rainforest heat. Somehow during the day, the stone had not surrendered its gentle morning cool to the muggy weather. The air smelled stagnant and old, as though nothing living had passed in and out of its entrance in a long time, but held undertones of something fresh and earthy, like the smell of ancient plant growth.

Hux moved further slowly, inching quietly forward as the cave went deeper.

It would be pretty helpful if he could actually see something. Wasn’t there a flashlight in his bag?

Suddenly, Hux’s shoe slid out from under him, and with a shout, he slipped down a short rocky slope, tumbling over its craggy edges, and landed with an undignified _oomph!_ on a small jumble of leaves gathered into a pile on the cave floor.

Hux rolled over onto his back with a soft groan, the leaves rustling in protest under his weight.

His elbows and knees burned, most likely skinned from his fall, and the back of his head throbbed with a dull, pulsating pain. There would certainly be a bump there tomorrow.

Sitting up slowly, Hux tried to examine his surroundings. The belly of the cave was mostly shrouded in darkness, save the small puddle of light he had rolled into during his fall.

The leaves below him were cool and smooth, like a large veined welcome mat spread out over the hard, stone floor.

Hux plucked a leaf from the pile, examining it in the golden light of the setting sun.

 _Ceiba pentandra._ Hux twirled the stalk between two pinched fingers, watching the seven flat blades swirl delicately in a flurry of green. The brightly colored, gnarled petals of the Kapok flower smelled nothing short of foul, attracting hordes of screeching bats when they bloomed. But the leaf was thick, flexible, and smelled faintly like sap and wet soil. 

_Fresh. Most likely plucked this afternoon._

A profound sense of unease crept over Hux.

Kapok trees towered high over the canopy of the forest and were virtually unreachable by most fauna unless light or airborne. Or smart enough to be able to tell where it was safe to venture. The size of the cave suggested its inhabitant had to be much larger than a rodent or a bird.

_And judging from the quaint furnishings, that something certainly lived in this cave and had been here just a few hours ago._

Hux swallowed a dry lump growing in his throat.

_And that something could be in this cave right now._

Hux eyed the dirt in front of the leaf pile, his stomach twisting into knots as icy horror settled deep into his gut. His skin prickled in terror.

There, in the light that had settled on the cave floor, was a familiarly unfamiliar track. About an arm’s width across, in even, swaying motions that led beyond the light’s reach and into the darkness.

With dawning realization, Hux realized that the path he had traveled was cleared by no human.

His hand fell to his belt, reaching for his knife. His fingers collided with an empty strap.

Somewhere during his fall, the knife had slipped away, and as Hux’s eyes flashed over the cave floor, searching in vain, icy-hot waves of fear washed over him.

He was utterly defenseless.

As if on cue, a quiet scraping noise from inside the darkness drew Hux’s attention away from his thoughts.

His eyes flickered frantically from one side of the cave’s darkness to the other, as if a massive panther or equally frightening creature could slink out of the shadows any moment and decide he looked like an apt meal for the evening.

Then, the noise stopped.

Hux’s heart hammered against his ribcage, desperately attempting to beat its way out of its bony prison. The longer the silence crept on, the more Hux considered that some combination of the heat and the hours on his feet had manifested into some sort of auditory hallucination intended to drive him crazy.

Maybe what he had heard was just the scuffling of dry leaves in the wind from some part of the cave hidden in darkness. Maybe there was indeed some giant beast hidden in the shadows, but it had simply rolled over and gone back to sleep.

Hux sat silent and still, his breaths little more than quiet, tense puffs.

The cave was still for a moment more, then the scraping continued, louder, closer, as if it’s source were right in front of him.

Hux narrowed his eyes at the border of the dim patch of sunlight.

A large log sitting at the edge of the sunlight in front of him was…moving?

Hux blinked, his brain struggling to process what his eyes were seeing.

The log had a shiny surface, broken up by a crisscrossing pattern of rounded diamonds, black on the top, but melding into a vibrant scarlet toward the bottom.

The log suddenly curled, twisting away in a slithering motion from the light. Hux watched as the log slid past, narrowing down into a tapered, black, scaly tip, which flicked out of sight.

His heart dropped into his stomach.

_Snake._

He shot up from the ground, the soles of his boots scattering the leaves across the cave floor as he whipped his head around toward the entrance.

He may not be faster than a snake’s strike, but he was certainly quicker than the swift, grueling pace of one mile an hour that boa constrictors moved at. He may be facing down a boa constrictor large enough to crush a pickup truck to smithereens, but he could certainly _try_ to escape.

His fingers fumbled on the rocky slope, nails scratching desperately on the stone as he struggled to find his grip on its coarse surface.

Something smooth and strong, like a giant cord of steel in a cool, silky wrapper, wound smoothly around his waist and tightened.

Hux shouted, his hands scrabbling over glossy scales, as he was lifted off his feet and away from the wall.

“What little prey has wandered into my home?” a voice, low and mellifluous, wafted into Hux’s ears.

Hux kicked wildly, thrashing against the snake’s constricting grip, pounding his fists against its tail and kicking at air.

The coils around Hux’s waist shifted, and he found his legs pinned together between their slippery scales.

“A feisty prey,” the voice remarked.

“Let me go!” Hux yelled, opting to swing his fists in the general direction of the sound.

Two cold hands lashed out of the darkness with lightning fast speed, catching his wrists with frightening ease.

Hux pulled at his wrists with a desperate gasp to no avail.

He was effectively caught, pinned, and at the mercy of this strange, possibly intelligent, being. Hux’s heart pounded in his chest as a heavy feeling of quiet dread settled over him. He would die out here, in a pathetic dingy cave, crushed to death or eaten alive by a wild beast, where his body would remain undiscovered until the end of time.

“Are you finished struggling?” the voice asked petulantly.

Hux gave a weak wiggle, more to spite the beast than anything else. He shot a furious look into the darkness for good measure, attempting to decipher exactly what had ahold of him.

But the cave held its secrets closely, hiding its occupant away from Hux’s prying eyes under a veil of darkness. Instead, Hux set to examining the pale humanoid hands and forearms in what little area he could actually see.

His eyes flicked between the pair of very human arms and the very inhuman tail currently coiled around his waist, his brain struggling to draw some sort of logical conclusion about a being composed of the two mismatching parts.

“What are you?” he finally asked.

The scaly grip around his body shifted as the creature slithered from its shroud of shadows.

The first thing Hux noticed was an uneven, but strikingly handsome face. Dark curls framed his very-human head like a halo of night around an ivory full moon. His skin was bare, bulging with power around his sizable arms, chest, and stomach, as though he was a living copy of the gods carved into marble statues by the Greeks.

Hux’s eyes slipped down the creature’s chest and stomach, stopping to stare in awe at the smooth junction of scales to skin at this strange beast’s hip.

A god, maybe not, but a herculean beast written about in ancient tales of great warriors and damsels in distress, perhaps.

Hux’s mouth opened, questions swirling through his mind, but his words failed to spill out.

“You have such lovely eyes,” the snake man spoke.

Hux’s gaze flitted up to the creature’s face, where the snake man flashed his notable incisors in an odd sort of smile that made his heart leap.

“And interesting hair, too.” He stared intensely into his hair, as if attempting to decipher how such a color could even exist, before sinking his gaze directly into Hux’s eyes. “So pretty.”

The beast’s eyes were a rich, earthy brown, like freshly brewed coffee mixed with a splash of cream. A deep black slit for a pupil cleaved his iris down the center.

“And so warm,” the snake man hissed, pulling Hux closer until they were mere centimeters away from each other, their breaths—a mixture of warm and cool—mingled in the space between their chests.

Hux swallowed uneasily as his captor leaned in close.

He could easily push those sharp teeth into Hux’s windpipe and crush the air from his lungs, or bite into an artery and watch Hux bleed himself dry onto the floor.

“So lovely and warm,” the snake-man mumbled quietly to himself, the tip of his cold nose rubbing gently over the junction of Hux’s neck and shoulder, sniffing quietly. “A little orange sundrop,” he concluded.

The snake man explored Hux under the sun’s fading glow, mapping his cheeks and neck with small bumps of his nose or occasional flicks of his wet, forked tongue. He devoured his pale, uncertain features with mischievous chocolatey eyes, as though he were a specimen in captivity to be examined and (hopefully) released.

The snake-man’s curiosity dipped lower as those cacao eyes slid down Hux’s neck to the top two buttons of his shirt, which Hux had popped open earlier in the day in the hopes of some breeze to help cool himself off.

The beast leaned in closer, and Hux’s heart hammered in his chest.

This was it. This was where his journey would end.

Hux squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst. A cold, sharp pain perhaps, then a slow, inescapable demise where his consciousness would fade until it was little more than a weak flicker before it was snuffed out entirely.

With gentle, examining licks, the snake sampled the salty sweat misted over Hux’s collarbone, pausing to nuzzle at the side of his neck again, just close enough to Hux’s carotid artery to make him shift nervously.

Inspecting his flavor, no doubt. Perhaps to decide what spices he would pair best with, or whether he tasted good at all.

“What do they call you?” the snake-man asked, leaning away as his arms shifted to stretch Hux’s arms out slowly. His slitted eyes followed the veins that traveled under Hux’s skin, like blue streams across a white parchment map, until they disappeared under the short sleeves of his shirt. “Hm?” His eyes flicked up to his prey’s.

Hux blinked, his thoughts dissipating as he came to the realization he had just been asked a question.

“What?” he asked intelligently.

“What are you called, little sundrop?” the snake asked again, his fingers slowly uncurling from their tight grip on Hux’s wrists in exchange for a softer grasp of one of his forearms.

“Armitage,” he answered, cringing internally at the sound of his name. Pretentious and posh, but silly enough to sound stupid every time he introduced himself. Memorable, but for all the wrong reasons. “But most people call me Hux,” he remedied.

“Hux,” the snake-man repeated slowly, drawing out the last sound in a comically snake-like fashion, tasting the word on that peculiar forked tongue. Curious fingers turned Hux’s arm over and lifted it to line up their hands, palm-to-palm, finger-to-finger.

It was a poor match. Where Hux’s fingers were thin, slender and delicate and the flat of his palm was soft and smooth from a lifetime of writing and typing, the snake-man’s were coarse, thick, and flexed with power every time the muscles under his palm shifted.

“What’s your name?” Hux questioned back politely.

 _Small talk with a mythological creature_ , he thought sarcastically. As if this day could get any more ridiculous.

“Not many people ask me that,” the snake-man responded, releasing Hux’s arm and watching as his fingers slid away.

“So, am I supposed to just call you a snake-man, then?” Hux snapped irritably.

Said snake-man eyed him skeptically. 

“You are very feisty for such a small human,” he frowned. Hux opened his mouth to protest that he was very much not-small and was actually taller than average, thank you very much, when the snake man continued sharply, “You are light, and full of cold words.”

Hux’s mouth clicked shut indignantly, leveling a miffed glare at the snake.

“Your kind has many names for me, but my brothers call me Kylo Ren, leader of the Naga of Ren,” the snake spoke.

Hux resisted the urge to roll his eyes. At least if he died here today, he would die knowing that he wasn't currently the owner of the world’s stupidest name.

Kylo Ren sounded much closer to a fictional warrior made up by a child on a playground than some sort of monstrous beast lurking in a jungle cave.

And the Naga of Ren…? It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that someone with that sort of name was a possible cult leader.

“There are more of you?” Hux inquired.

“Well,” Kylo smiled cheekily, “I cannot steal away every unfortunate adventurer all on my own, now can I?”

And with that, the snake-man—Kylo—resumed his slow, gentle examination of his captive.

Hux shifted under the grip of Kylo’s coils. “Are you going to eat me now?” he asked.

“Hmm,” Kylo rumbled low in his chest. “I suppose, if that is what you want.”

“I don’t want that,” Hux interjected quickly.

The Naga appeared to ponder over his words.

“How terribly inconvenient. I am feeling a tad peckish tonight, my sundrop, and you appear to be an adequate snack.”

 _An adequate snack_ , Hux thought drily, _another accomplishment to jot down on his resume._

“I’m just passing through,” he said sharply. “I’m not even supposed to be in this area. All my maps are wrong, my guide couldn’t be bothered to care for anyone but himself, and I’m talking to a mythical creature from a fairy tale instead of reviewing field samples! I’m raving to a creature that doesn’t exist, for crying out loud!” he yelled, throwing up his arms in exasperation.

All the hours spent in the jungle poured from Hux’s mouth in a flurry of emotion, “I’ve been out here for hours without a clue how to get back! I’m lost, and I need somewhere to spend the night! And if, by some miracle, I make it out of this alive, there isn’t a person on this planet who’ll believe what I’ve seen! I’ll be a joke to the scientific community for even mentioning it!”

Hux’s breath caught in his throat. 

“I don’t know where the rest of my group is, and I can’t even contact them,” he hiccuped, his chest tightening the longer he considered his situation. “I just-I just need—” 

Hux swallowed drily and sniffled. The edges of his vision were becoming blurry, and he could feel the warm weight of water puddling on his lower lids.

“I just want to go home,” he said finally, his voice frustratingly small as he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

The sound of Hux’s broken sniffles echoed into the cave. The snake-man was graciously silent, either contemplating his captive’s story or perhaps allowing him to let it all out so he was more relaxed when he devoured him.

“We may be able to come to an agreement, little one,” he spoke finally. “If I eat you now, you will fill my belly for a few days. But if I choose not to eat you, you can help me stay warm and keep me company for as long as I please.”

Hux nodded slowly, blinking the remnants of his tears away.

“However, I must be able to feed and fend for you too,” the snake man pondered again.

“I can promise that my services far outweigh their costs,” Hux offered.

“I suppose I could eat you…” Kylo murmured half-heartedly, poking a clawed finger at Hux’s shirt where his ribs lay. “But you are also very bony,” he said as-a-matter-of-factly. “Not very good for eating.”

Hux stared hopefully into Kylo’s eyes.

“And it is a pity to hurt such a lovely thing,” he confessed gently, pushing a lock of hair away from Hux’s face with a cold finger. “Especially one so terribly distraught.”

 _At least he appeared emaciated and pitiable enough to a wild snake-man to escape being devoured_ , Hux thought tartly.

“I have decided,” Kylo announced. “You will keep me company and help me stay warm forever, my pet, and in exchange I will not eat you. Does that sound fair?”

It most certainly did not, but Hux wasn’t about to argue with anyone as strong or as powerful as Kylo. He would have to plan some sort of escape later while the snake was asleep or distracted.

“Deal,” Hux nodded.

A cheerful smile painted its way across Kylo’s cheeks.

“Very good,” he beamed, as if all of Hux’s problems had been cleverly solved. “I will introduce you to your new home.”

And with his captive still wrapped snugly in his coils, Kylo slithered off into the belly of the cave. 

Hux turned to catch a last fleeting glimpse of the entrance, watching as it—and his hopes of escape—slipped further and further away.

The light only grew fainter as they traveled into the bowels of the cave.

The roots of the trees that clutched at the cave’s stony crest had sunk far deeper into their support than Hux had imagined. They trickled down between the cracks in the cave walls, hanging from the ceilings, and secured themselves into the stone floor, digging their woody fingers into the ground beyond Hux’s sight.

Hux stared in wonder up at the masses of roots, his eyes traveling up to their connections to the beginnings of the massive tree trunks. Each of those trunks had to be as big as his hotel room. They could easily be hundreds, if not thousands, of years old. Who knew what hidden secrets of bygone millenia they held in their trunks and branches? After all, if their roots hid mythological creatures from the eyes of the world, it wasn’t a stretch to consider other creatures lived up in their branches.

Kylo wove easily though the maze of turns and tree roots, passing shallow limestone pockets seemingly carved by hand into the floor.

Hux marveled at their expert construction.

The roots had been gathered above the divots in the ground, close to where they protruded from the rock, twisted and tangled together into a tight knot, then guided by adept hands and time to surround each of the limestone pockets in a tent-like formation.

Every branch-tent had been interwoven with layers of varying species of thick, broad leaves to trap heat inside.

_An intelligent species indeed._

Hux’s eyes peered into the pockets, each furnished with a unique variation of mixed jungle greenery, arranged in layers and piles.

Alarmingly, small clusters of ivory bones, picked clean of any meat, sat piled in corners and scattered intermittently on the floor. Remnants of meals gone by, no doubt.

Hux’s stomach twisted into knots.

Hopefully he wouldn’t wind up as one of those meals anytime soon, with his bones dispersed carelessly on a dingy cave floor.

Kylo stopped at the furthest pocket from the cave entrance, positioned up against the back wall of the shelter.

The Naga slowly moved his tail through the opening in the root-structure and over the small ledge. Kylo lowered Hux into the center of the shelter, being careful not to release him as he turned his captive around to face the limestone wall between the spindly arms of the tree roots.

“Is this your cooking pot or something?” Hux asked as Kylo poked inquisitively at his backpack. Hux half expected Kylo to season him lightly with a smattering of fragrant herbs, then roll him back and forth in the pit to be cooked evenly.

“No,” the snake said instead, continuing to examine Hux’s bag. “This is my nest.”

“Cozy,” Hux responded sarcastically.

“It will become much more so with you next to me,” Kylo said, clearly not picking up on his captive’s clear lack of enthusiasm.

The scrabbling of nails on canvas filled the subsequent silence Kylo’s statement left behind.

Hux was sure that such a sentence—and all his promises for that matter—meant little to a wild beast who would most likely opt to eat him when food became scarce, but the idea of having somewhere to stay with someone to return to, someone who enjoyed his presence, tugged at a little forgotten part of Hux’s heart.

Sure, Hux had no serious complaints about his apartment, despite the air conditioning only working half the time and his neighbors being less than considerate of what time of night is best to start arguing and breaking glass, but the hours he spent out of the lab and inside his home…they weren’t necessarily empty—he did tend to get a lot of work done when the other occupants were quiet—but…

He wasn’t _lonely_. Perhaps solitary was a better word.

Between himself and the four walls of his apartment, the idea of coming home to open arms and excited company had grown more and more enticing as the years went by.

A rough tug at his backpack snapped Hux out of his thoughts.

“Do you need help with something?” he asked, twisting his head around in an attempt to see what Kylo was up to.

“How do I get you out of your shell?” Kylo asked back, his tone confused.

“Shell?”

Kylo tugged at his backpack again.

“Yes,” he affirmed unhelpfully.

Hux sighed. With a roll of his shoulders and a quick little shimmy, his backpack slid off, hitting the cave floor with a loud thud.

“Interesting,” Kylo remarked.

Hux found himself turned around again, just in time to see Kylo slide the rest of his body into the nest, pushing his backpack to the side of the stone pit.

Hux watched Kylo adjust his position, shifting comfortably against fresh layers of large, broad Alocasia leaves that cushioned his back like a veiny green mattress from the cave wall. His abdominal muscles expanded and contracted with power, and his sculpted chest rose and fell with each slow, steady breath. His arms were much thicker than Hux’s own, probably strong enough to break his fingers one by one. Definitely strong enough to hold him tight against that smooth chest, press his face into the soft skin stretched over those powerful pectoral muscles, and hold him tightly through the night. Maybe even hold him in place while he rubbed his cock over those perfect abs.

Hux’s cheeks flushed lightly. _No need to ogle him_ , he chastised himself, eyes flickering away to stare pointedly at a cave wall.

And yet, only moments later, he found that his traitorous eyes had drifted to where Kylo’s scales met his torso at his waist.

The rigid plating of his underbelly blended almost seamlessly into his skin where the pale yellow portion of his ventral scales began. The sharp red dusting of their sides, however, was far more pronounced. They stood out like flakes of bloodied rubies, laid in intricate patterns on his tail. Precious, valuable, and beautiful. His dorsal scales were a rich, potent, inky black, a stark comparison to his ivory skin, dotted with little dark moles like stars across a night sky. 

A cool hand stroked the side of Hux’s face, effectively bringing his attention back to his captor’s face.

“Now, pretty boy,” Kylo purred, placing him into his lap, his tail loosening around Hux’s waist until it was little more than a sluggish hold, like the arm of distracted bar patron too drunk to realize you aren’t into him, “you will prove your services worthy of your keep. Show me how warm you can make me.”

If he was reading the signs right, the Naga was interested in a little more than his generous donations of warmth. And what was a theory without running a few tests?

“You could hold me,” Hux suggested, leaning closer to Kylo. He placed his hands delicately on the Naga’s shoulders, a little taste of what he had to offer.

And then, he waited.

If he was right, Kylo would reciprocate. The little glances, his playful curiosity, his soothing words…it all added up. The hunger in the snake’s eyes was likely not a desire for a meal.

A few deafening seconds of silence passed, and Hux began to fear he had made some mistake, before Kylo succumbed, reaching forward to wrap his arms around his prize and pulling him into his chest. His nose was cold where it nudged gently at his ear, but the light press of lips to his cheekbone did not go unnoticed.

Hux smiled to himself. 

Rubbing his cheek against Kylo’s shoulder, he whispered into the shell of his ear, “I’m very warm aren’t I?”

Kylo buried his face in the crook of Hux’s neck in response, pressing himself as close as possible to Hux’s body.

“Very warm,” he agreed quietly, his arms tightening around Hux’s back.

Kylo’s tail quickly constricted around Hux, pushing a gasp from his lungs.

“N-no, wait—Hnn!” Hux stuttered, squirming weakly against Kylo’s crushing grip. “That’s too tight! Too tight!”

His heart kicked at his ribs, fluttering wildly in his chest. Alarm flooded his brain, blaring warnings screaming in his mind, chanting in a panicked mantra of _can’t breathe, need air, can’t breathe, need air!_

“Kylo,” he gasped, beating his fists weakly against the snake’s shoulders, “I can’t breathe!”

But his pleading fell on deaf ears. Kylo was thoroughly engulfed in the concept of a warm, handsome pet that was all his.

Black spots bloomed rapidly before Hux’s eyes, swirling his vision as they grew wider and wider. His lungs ached, as though he’d just run a marathon, unable to expand in the iron grip of the snake’s coils. 

“Stop,” he pleaded breathlessly, his voice barely a whisper.

Fresh tears began welling on his lids. He was going to die in the cold, tight grip of a snake, suffocated like a rat or some other form of pathetic prey.

“It hurts, Kylo,” he sobbed.

The snake quickly released him, as though he had been stung. As suddenly as the pressure had come, it was gone.

Hux gasped, sucking in grateful lungfuls of air, washing the cool breath of the cave into his chest.

His limbs felt like jelly, shaking from a potent cocktail of deoxygenation and adrenaline, and his arms quickly gave up the struggle to support his upper body.

Hux sank against the Naga’s chest, still panting for breath as his heart throbbed fresh blood through his body.

_He could breathe. He could breathe. He could—_

“I hurt you,” Kylo’s voice sounded from above him.

Hux attempted to gather his thoughts and formulate them into a coherent response about how exactly he should be handled and was just about to push his first word out when Kylo spoke again.

“I’m sorry.”

Hux paused.

_Sorry?_

Hux glanced weakly up at Kylo, whose kicked puppy eyes poured every ounce of remorse and concern into Hux’s. 

The thought was almost laughable. A fearsome apex predator of a vast and lawless jungle practically in tears over squeezing his newfound pet a little too hard.

Hux shut his eyes, adjusting his cheek against the refreshing coolness of Kylo’s right pectoral.

“I’m fine,” he breathed softly. “You just have to be a little more gentle.”

“More gentle,” Kylo repeated in confirmation.

“Less squeezing and not so tight,” Hux supplemented.

The combination of terror and stress had worked him up into a light sweat. All the better to warm up his captor, he assumed.

Kylo’s tail sat cool and heavy on his thighs, an equal parts foreign, alarming, and intriguing weight.

He could practically feel the heat of Kylo’s gaze on him, but whether he was appraising him or assessing damage, he couldn’t tell. 

After a pregnant pause, a chilled hand came to rest on Hux’s lower back, as though Kylo was testing how far he could push his limits before he spooked his new companion.

“Is this better?” Kylo finally spoke, his voice like talented fingers plucking the strings of a bass, humming between the cave walls.

“Hm,” Hux confirmed sluggishly.

The sun was little more than a fading slip of orange on the horizon. The last golden rays of daylight shone through the mouth of the cave, bathing most of Kylo’s nest and the back wall in a soft orange haze.

It was almost…nice.

The melodic echoes of distant birdsong and the steady sound of rushing water wafted into his ears. The air was comfortably cool, and the metronomic pace of Kylo’s pulse below his firm—but very comfortable—chest slowly coaxed the fear away. Hux slipped into a light doze as the slow intake and output of their breaths fell into tandem.

The forest was nearly forgotten now, quashed by the comforting peace and quiet of the isolated cave and its cold-blooded occupant, whom he was currently sprawled over. Perhaps he had truly made one of the only good choices he had made in the entirety of the day by choosing to rest here, in the shelter and relative safety of the snake’s den. He felt calm for the first time in hours.

So calm, in fact, that he failed to notice Kylo’s hand worming its way under his shirt until his palm flattened itself against his lower back.

Hux suddenly shrieked and bolted upright.

Kylo flinched at the sound, his tail momentarily squeezing Hux lightly in surprise.

“You’re warmer without your other skin,” Kylo said casually, eyeing him suspiciously, as though his reaction was unexpected for someone who had been surprise-groped by the world’s coldest hand.

“My…clothes?” Hux managed to ask slowly, heart still hammering from surprise.

Kylo blinked inquisitively at him, his eyes wide with curiosity. His hand twitched at the base of Hux’s spine.

“Clothes?” he asked after a long pause.

It would make sense that in the warm tropical environment of the jungle, a creature like Kylo would have no need for clothes to help him weather nights absent of any real cold. Sure, in the very early morning when the sun was just peeking over the trees, he would most likely be slow (the best time to escape) but as the day progressed and the jungle grew warm, he would have no need of any insulation for heat when the sun hovered just above him. A predator of Kylo’s size certainly needed very little protection, and his potentially semi-aquatic lifestyle would render clothes a completely useless accessory. 

Not that a wild snake-man living in the jungle must often think about such things.

“They help keep me warm and protect my skin,” Hux explained.

Kylo’s eyes raked up and down Hux’s body interestedly.

“They do?” he asked absently, his focus entirely fixed upon picking apart his clothing thread by thread with his eyes.

The idea came to Hux in a flash of brilliance. Seduction was never his strongest suit, not in tabletop games or in real life, but with his captor thoroughly smitten with his alluring new find, his chances could not have been better.

“Would you like me to take them off?” Hux asked, a shy smile warming his lips, fluttering his eyelashes lightly. He must look like a perfect treat right now, equal parts demure and flirtatious. An enticing morsel the Naga would be all too ready to get his hands all over.

Hux reached behind himself and patted Kylo’s hand, still sitting on his lower back. “I’m just as warm all over,” he promised for good measure.

Thankfully, Hux’s little scheme worked. 

Kylo’s slitted pupils widened in interest.

“Are you warm…everywhere?” he asked slowly, his voice tinged with an unmistakable curiosity.

“All over,” Hux repeated. “From head to toe.”

“I want to feel,” Kylo responded immediately.

Kylo had fallen fully and confidently for his coquettish charms.

“Of course,” Hux said tenderly, hands reaching up to pick the buttons of his shirt open one by one.

Kylo watched in astonishment as Hux undid his shirt and rolled his shoulders, peeling the linen away to expose his pale chest, now flushed a light rosy pink.

His boots followed, unlaced and dropped on either side of Kylo’s tail. Hux tugged off his black, mudstained socks as well and tucked them into their respective shoes.

Hux struggled with his pants, squirming under the weight of Kylo’s coils situated on his thighs. Kylo slowly unwound his tail from around his captive, and the rustling of leaves behind him indicated to Hux it had settled somewhere in the nest.

With a little bit of work and a lot of wiggling, Hux succeeded in unbuckling his belt and pulling his legs, one at a time, out of his khakis.

He tossed them aside haphazardly and slid further down Kylo’s tail, closer to his broad, comfortable chest.

Kylo’s hands were gentle and hesitant with Hux this time, setting themselves on each of his knees before moving them slowly up his thighs.

His fingers paused on his legs, then briefly relocated to the thin trail of fiery hair that led down from Hux’s navel to below the waistband of his underwear. His fingers ran up and down the soft bristles of hair.

“I’ve never seen anything like you so close before,” he said in wonder, as though the small flecks of hair on Hux’s stomach were worth more than all the finest gold the world could offer.

The rough pads of his fingers tickled as they ran over Hux’s stomach again, and he let out a small, surprised giggle.

The Naga’s eyes met Hux’s for just a moment, shy delight glimmering in his eyes.

Kylo’s fingers resumed their tour of Hux’s thighs, pausing at the hem of his boxers. New territory to conquer, no doubt.

His fingers fiddled with the folded ends of fabric sitting snugly around Hux’s thighs. Slowly, he worked his fingers under the band, pushing the hem up Hux’s thighs, eager to explore more of his creamy skin.

Unfortunately for him, his examination could only go so far before the bunched up fabric provided a small and lamentable roadblock. Instead, he turned his attention to the other end of the garment.

Kylo tugged gently at the elastic waistband of his underwear with a cold finger.

“Can you shed these too?” he asked softly, as though wonder had stolen his breath away.

Hux blushed a bright pink. He had been expecting the question, of course, but he was not exactly enthralled to comply.

“I can take them off,” he said slowly, treading carefully around the subject, “but I’m not sure that’s something you’d like to see.”

“Why not?” Kylo asked quickly, his eyes wide and worried, almost heartbroken that his curiosities about his new pet would have to go unsatisfied. _His eyes showed so much hope too_ , Hux thought sorrowfully. He’d have to let the poor thing down gently.

“Well…it’s not something I’d normally do with others,” Hux tried to explain. “It’s private.”

Kylo blinked. “Is it because you do not feel safe to be exposed?”

“Something like that, yes.”

Kylo’s brow furrowed, as if struggling to locate a problem. “You are safe in my home with me,” he frowned. “And it is covered and dry in here.”

“I’m sure I can warm you up with them on, too,” Hux offered.

Kylo pushed his bottom lip up in an unmistakable pout. The sight was endearingly ridiculous.

“But I want to feel all of you,” he protested. 

Hux pressed his lips into a thin, unsure line.

“I promised I would take good care of you,” Kylo persisted. “No harm will come to you here under my care.”

Hux looked into Kylo’s eyes, wide and hopeful. There was no hint of malice. No lies, no tricks, only enthusiastic want and a creeping fear that his hopes would have go unsatisfied.

“You are safe here,” he reassured.

It was a bad idea. Every inch of Hux’s rational mind screamed at him to refuse.

And yet, Kylo’s eyes, yearning and truthful, spoke of promise.

Hux sighed. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” he acquiesced.

He leaned forward, pushing his underwear down past the soft globes of his buttocks, then rocked back and lifted his legs to slide them down to his ankles. With a quick tug, they were off, and Hux dropped the slightly damp article of clothing unceremoniously on top of his rumpled khakis before readjusting his position in his captor’s lap.

Kylo’s hands immediately plunged down his back, his fingers spreading over the smooth expanse of skin previously hidden under Hux’s layers.

“Smooth,” he commented, petting Hux’s skin with fond reverence.

Kylo’s hands continued their exploration southward and followed the round curve of his butt. Sliding his palms toward the center of each of his cheeks, Kylo secured his fingers around his buttocks and gave them a rough squeeze.

“Soft,” Kylo purred happily, like some kind of overgrown cat.

Hux gave a petulant huff. He was spoiling this snake, now wasn’t he?

Kylo rubbed his cheek against Hux’s shoulder, snuggling himself closer to his new companion.

“You feel so good,” he mumbled, his voice muffled into Hux’s neck.

Kylo’s rough palms persisted to touch every surface he could reach. A mix of curious and playful, with a touch of mischievous flirtatiousness.

The Naga’s constant close contact and insistent petting was beginning to have an increasingly obvious change in topography on the previously flat underside of Kylo’s tail.

Hux squirmed back and forth lightly, a movement easy enough to pass off as simply adjusting his position, but the growing pressure against his taint was enough to confirm a few of his suspicions. One: underneath the long scales of his underbelly, the naga had snake-like reproductive organs that were about to show themselves. And two: Kylo was definitely interested in more than just sapping warmth from Hux’s body.

Kylo’s fingers proceeded to probe him, delving into the crevice of Hux’s cheeks. Cold fingers traveled in slow circles around his puckered entrance, and Hux’s traitorous cock twitched in response.

“Are you warm in here, too?” Kylo asked, his voice deep and sultry in his ear, punctuated by a purposeful shift in his tail that pushed his growing bulge against the crack of Hux’s bare ass.

“I suppose,” Hux said uneasily, shifting from side to side on top of Kylo’s thick tail, struggling to hide his growing erection. “But I’m not eager to test that theory.”

“Why not?”

“Well,” he began uncertainly, “we’d have to find something that could work as lubrication. I can’t just put things up there without some painful consequences.”

Kylo was quiet and pensive for a long moment before asking, “What about your shell? Do you carry things in it, too?”

Well, that was a reasonable thought. It wouldn’t hurt to check if he did, and if he didn’t, then there was nothing more that could have been done. It wasn’t as if—Hux paused.

“What do you mean ‘too’?” he asked suspiciously.

“Others like you come to these parts, though not so often,” Kylo explained. “Some have shells, and some of them carry things in them.”

“What type of things?” Hux pressed. Maybe there were people that came out here routinely and knew the area better than he did. Maybe he could find them and ask for directions.

“Not many good things,” Kylo said dourly. “Sharp things. Bright things that they used to toss into my cave. Long things that make sounds like thunder and tear holes through flesh.”

Hunters. Maybe even poachers. Hux pressed his mouth into a thin line. Not the best crowd to stop in the middle of a jungle, but their guns may be able to grant him safety if Kylo caught up to him after he escaped.

But if he were to leave in the early morning, it was unlikely he’d meet any hunters or poachers. And if they had come to these parts before and knew about Kylo, they likely knew to avoid him.

The odds were stacked against him. It was even more unlikely Hux would find anyone in the woods before the Naga realized he was gone.

“What’s wrong, little one?” Kylo asked.

“Hm?” Hux raised his eyebrows, turning his attention away from his thoughts.

“You have a strange look on your face.”

“Just thinking,” Hux said quickly. He didn’t want to make Kylo suspicious of his intentions. “I’ll see what I can find in my bag that we can use.”

Hux twisted around to reach for one of his backpack’s arm straps, but the olive-colored canvas was just out of his reach.

Kylo poked the tip of his tail through both shoulder straps and hauled it up with ease, lowering it slowly between Hux and himself.

“Thank you,” Hux said politely.

His fingers pinched the silver tab of a zipper and pulled.

He had a quarter of a tube of sunscreen left, but if he would be up tomorrow to trek through the forest again, he’d much rather save it for its intended purpose. And unfortunately, his aloe gel for soothing his sunburn had been left on the nightstand of his hotel room.

Oh, his hotel room.

It was little more than a wistful memory by now, but maybe if he was lucky, tomorrow he’d find someone—anyone—in the forest who knew the way back to civilization.

“Are you scared of them?” Kylo asked, watching as Hux rifled through the contents of his backpack. “The others.”

A single look into Kylo’s eyes read nothing but earnest curiosity. And perhaps Hux looked just nervous enough that a single look into his own eyes confirmed Kylo’s beliefs.

“No need to worry, my pet,” he said gently, almost soothingly. “If they happen by, I will protect you from them, too.”

“Thank you, Kylo,” Hux said softly.

Kylo’s fingers interlaced behind Hux’s back in a reassuring embrace.

“Of course.” The corners of his lips pinched up in a warm smile. “You are mine to protect and to care for, sundrop.”

The sincerity of the snake’s words made something warm and light flutter in his stomach. A delicate yearning for comfort and for safety, coupled with a growing idea that Kylo was willing and able to provide it was starting to take root in his heart.

Hux pulled a white plastic case from the bottom of his bag. The simple first aid kit came with every backpack and was more ceremonial than anything, only containing a few necessities for minor injuries.

He flipped the box over to read its contents. Bandaids, antiseptic wipes, gauze, tourniquet, medical tape, petroleum jelly…

Well, it wasn’t ideal, but Hux had no other choice.

He flipped open the lid of the case and fished out the small plastic tube. 

_Protects skin from cuts, scrapes, burns, wind burn and more!_ the label read cheerfully.

If only it’s creators knew what their product was about to be used for.

 _Perhaps he would consider urging them to update its list of uses_ , Hux thought sarcastically.

Hux tossed the kit back into his bag and placed the pack on the ground again. He twisted the lid to crack open the seal, then flipped the top open.

He squeezed a dollop of gel onto his fingers and rubbed them to warm it up.

“It is very rare I see any of them,” Kylo continued to assure him.

Hux reached behind himself, the pads of his fingers swiping over the puckered muscle of his entrance.

“Hm.”

With gentle prodding, he worked a finger inside, followed quickly by a second and third.

“And not all of the things in their shells are bad,” Kylo added. “Some of them carry good things.”

“Such as?” Hux asked, his voice pinched as he spread his fingers inside himself. Any sort of distraction from his current situation was a good one. Anything that wouldn’t remind him he was currently sitting in the lap of a mythical creature, fingering himself open to most likely be used as a glorified masturbatory tool.

Kylo paused for a moment to think. “Shiny things,” he said slowly. “A little round box with a stick that spins around and around, but always points in the same direction. Bound papers with drawings and writing about plants. Some of them show me things they have.”

“Where are they now?” Hux questioned. He pushed his fingers in up to the second knuckle, and then a little further, working a small gasp from his lungs. “Where do they go after they come by your home?”

“I don’t know,” Kylo admitted nonchalantly. “If I decide they are not worth my time, they disappear into the forest.”

_Well that was comforting, now wasn’t it?_

“Others go up the river, and I never see them again.”

“Where do they go?” Hux asked a little too quickly.

Kylo passed him a questioning glance.

“I’m not sure,” he admitted and said no more.

Hux decided not to push the subject any further. He couldn’t risk the Naga growing suspicious of lack of interest in upholding their bargain.

With a filthy _schlick_ , Hux removed his fingers from himself.

“I”m ready,” he whispered.

Kylo leaned back, fitting himself comfortably in a puddle of plush leaves.

With light touches from his fingers, he teased at the scales of his underbelly, his eyes hooded and lustful as they danced over Hux’s bare body.

A quiet, wet slurp sounded from behind him, and Hux turned just in time to catch Kylo coax the entirety of his length from its protective cover.

His heart leaped.

It was _huge_.

Thick, and rapidly hardening to its full, monstrous length, Kylo’s cock was a beautiful jewel-red with a rounded, tip and thick, flexible, pink ridges running down the shaft.

Heart pounding, Hux faced forward. He was about to be penetrated by the dick of an infatuated half-man-half-snake, larger than he had ever taken before. He was going to be spread wide and helpless on an enormous cock, at the mercy of a beast who saw him as a colorful, warm, and entertaining fleshlight.

Kylo lined the tip up with Hux’s loosened entrance, pressing gingerly against the puckered furl, but not anywhere near hard enough to enter. He alternated between delicate pushes and sliding the length in the damp crevice of Hux’s cheeks.

A few more gentle half-tries, and Hux glanced impatiently down at the Naga.

Kylo’s eyes were soft and inviting, the light blush on his cheeks making him appear almost…cute.

“When you are confident you are ready,” he said tenderly, “take it as slow and as easy as you require.”

Hux’s heart did a strange little leap. Kylo wanted him to be safe and comfortable more than anything else.

Enough to delay his pleasure, enough to allow Hux to set the pace, enough to hand him all the power in this encounter.

Hux nodded once, reaching behind himself to hold Kylo’s turgid length and guide it to press against his hole.

A few moments of concentrated silence as Hux convinced himself to relax, then a steady, insistent pressure against his sphincter.

Hux blew out a puff of air, working the tip back and forth against the loosening muscle and then…

Hux felt the exact moment his hole surrendered, relinquishing its guard of his silky-warm passageway, and Kylo’s head slipped in.

It was an odd feeling, but one he could find himself easily getting used to. The contrast of cool against his warm inside walls felt almost like a glass toy, not yet adjusted to his body’s heat.

Hux shut his eyes, focusing on easing the rest of Kylo’s cock in.

The journey was slow and tight as he was speared open around the girth of the Naga’s length.

With a final push, Hux was fully seated on the entirety of his cock, his rear resting flush against the snake’s soft underbelly.

Hux struggled for breath, his gasps reverberating between the cave walls. He had to wait for a moment. Had to adjust.

Kylo’s cock was divine. Cool, wet, and slick, it squelched obscenely inside him each time he adjusted his position. 

And so _big_.

With trembling thighs, Hux raised his hips a short distance off Kylo’s cock, then dropped back into his lap with a heady groan. Kylo’s own resounded in agreement.

_Absolutely divine._

Hux paused to catch his breath again. With slow, measured rocks of his hips, he shifted back and forth on Kylo’s cock, relishing how deep the tip rested inside him and—

_Oh! Now that was lovely._

When he pushed his hips back, that bulbous tip pressed oh-so-perfectly against his prostate. Any concerns his cock once had were now long gone, and it stood straight and proud, blushed a light rosy pink.

He lifted his hips lightly and sank onto it again, this time arching his back just right.

The head of Kylo’s cock hit his prostate dead-on, and the resulting jolt of pleasure was almost enough to knock his lights out. Certainly enough to push another moan from his lips. His cock gave a weak dribble of precum, which slid down his shaft in a milky droplet.

And a quick glance down at Kylo’s flushed face was all the incentive Hux needed to continue.

Hux raised his hips again, this time planting his hands on Kylo’s sizable abs for support, and lowered himself all the way down the thick length of Kylo’s cock.

A perfect fit, like a lock and it’s key, a distant part of his brain snarked. _If the lock was Hux’s cold demeanor shielding his heart and the key was a magical snake cock in the middle of nowhere_ , he thought acerbically.

But soon, as Hux steadily increased his pace, there were no more pesky thoughts that jabbed at his decisions.

The wet slap of skin against scales echoed between the cave walls amidst a symphony of soft pants and quiet groans.

Hux had never felt so _full_ , so good.

He grasped his cock and worked it with a fist, falling in tandem with each thrust.

The ridges of Kylo’s cock teased at his rim every time it slipped out of and entered him, and that blunt, tumescent tip crowded just the right spot inside of him every time he landed on it.

A hand touched his thigh, tender and soothing as it petted his leg.

“Slow down,” Kylo hummed. “There’s more for you than just that.”

Hux gradually curtailed his momentum to a disappointing halt, as though magnetized to the wicked and sharp pace he had set, listening for what other lovely gifts the Naga had to offer him.

 _Good things come to those who wait_ , he reminded himself, shifting around the wonderful shape of that spectacular cock. _And the wait couldn’t be so bad_ , he thought. _Not when Kylo’s length was sitting in its full, erect glory inside of him._

The Naga took a short, blissful moment to relish Hux’s warmth engulfing him fully again before he spoke.

“I want you to feel all of me, too.” His voice was amiable and sincere.

Hux blinked, attempting to decipher what Kylo meant, especially when, currently, his entire _cock_ was shoved all the way up his _ass_ , for lack of a less crude way to explain.

“I’m certainly feeling you right now,” Hux said, punctuated with a meaningful clench of the muscles around Kylo’s cock. The Naga groaned quietly in reply, his eyes rolling back momentarily. “And it feels _really_ good.”

Kylo chuckled, reaching around Hux’s waist to pull him down to lay over his chest. A hand stroked his back, mollifying.

“You have offered all of yourself to me,” he murmured into Hux’s neck. “Is it not fair that I offer all of myself in return?”

Hux was about to demand Kylo explain himself when a chilled appendage rubbed against the cleft of his stuffed ass. Thick, firm, and slippery, rounded the top, with rough ridges down the sides. An uncomfortably familiar shape.

Hux’s guts tightened into a knot and shot up his throat.

_No._

_That couldn’t be—!_

In his basic biology classes, once the fact had been discovered, it had been passed around the class in the form of crude pick-up lines until everyone knew that male snakes possessed two penises—hemipenes, as Hux would often correct. And Hux had stored the knowledge away as one of the many pointless facts he seemed to know for no particular reason, never thinking that it would ever pertain to his life in any meaningful way.

Kylo’s forked tongue flicked over Hux’s neck.

“Ready, little sundrop?” he purred.

Hux shook his head, tears welling in his eyes as fear bubbled up in his chest.

_It would be too much. It would tear him apart!_

“Oh precious,” Kylo cooed reassuringly. “We can take it just like last time: slow and easy.”

Hux attempted fruitlessly to wiggle away from the Naga, unfortunately only succeeding in rubbing his cock over Kylo’s stomach and working the Naga impossibly deeper into himself.

A hand flattened against his back, holding him steady, as he readied his cock—the second one—against Hux’s hole.

“Breathe in,” he commanded, and Hux followed shakily, with no other choice.

“Now breathe out.”

Hux exhaled, and Kylo pressed a quick kiss to his temple.

The slow, unrelenting pressure returned, although this time it was begging for room that just _didn’t_ exist. He just _couldn’t_.

Hux whined, dread fueling his pulse.

“Shhh,” Kylo hushed, petting his back. “You’re doing so well. You’re being such a good boy.”

Hux hugged Kylo tightly, clinging desperately to his neck as though he could squeeze more reassurance out of the Naga.

As if sensing his panic, Kylo continued to pacify him. “Good boy, good boy,” he repeated, stroking down his back. “Look at you, taking me so well. What a sweet boy...” his voice trailed off, the pressure against Hux’s hole steadily increasing as Kylo’s cock pushed greedily against him.

Hux released a whimper, small and terrified.

“You’re such a good boy,” the naga cooed to placate him.

The tip of his cock pushed and pushed and pushed until Hux’s body could hold its ground no longer.

With perhaps the filthiest sound Hux had ever heard, Kylo entered him a second time with an accompanying, gut-twisting _schluck_.

Hux gave a sharp gasp, the pain—and its accompanying pleasure—a shock to his body.

“My perfect little sundrop,” Kylo whispered into his ear. 

Inch by slow, torturous, heavenly inch, Kylo squeezed the rest of his second cock in alongside the first.

Hux’s body strained, pushing hopelessly against the dual girths of Kylo’s twin cocks, his warm silky passageway not ready to accommodate both intrusions just yet. 

“So tight,” Kylo huffed, his hands gripping Hux’s thigh with a hand and his cock with the other, pushing his captive’s hips down while he held himself steady.

Hux’s hole stretched, its rim thin and pink, around Kylo’s lengths, barely able to adjust to their widths.

Kylo’s cocks crowded that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, sending sharp pangs of pleasure through his loins.

The naga gave one final push on Hux’s thighs, shoving his lengths all the way in with a helpful upward snap of his hips.

“ _Oh!_ ” Hux’s whole body convulsed as euphoria crashed over him.

He threw his head back with a desperate moan, waves of body-wracking bliss hitting him one after another as he stared wide-eyed, but unseeing at the wall behind him.

A puddle of warmth filled the bottom of Hux’s stomach and erupted from the tip of his cock in a thick stream of cum, splashing over his own stomach, chest, and (somehow) all the way up to his chin.

Kylo stared in surprise at the rapidly cooling splatters of cum that streaked over Hux’s body, sliding down his skin in pearly trails to puddle around the cradle of Kylo’s pelvis.

“Did you like that, little one?” Kylo asked gently, rubbing his hands soothingly over Hux’s quivering thighs.

Hux blinked hazily at Kylo, his mouth hanging open for quiet pants of air to escape, heart pounding from the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

Kylo had done that. Kylo had worked his body up to the most unexpected and powerful orgasms he had ever—and maybe would ever—had, all while encouraging him through it.

Without thinking, he threw his arms around Kylo’s neck.

All he could think of was how he wanted those plush lips, that whispered kind words and compliments, on his own. He wanted to taste Kylo for himself after all the licking the Naga had done before.

 _It’s only fair, it’s only fair, it’s only fair_ , the mantra in his head chanted.

Thankfully, Kylo was more than willing to provide.

Kylo’s arms wrapped around his waist, drawing him nearer as Hux leaned closer.

Their lips collided unceremoniously, in a rough, open-mouthed kiss of nips and sharp teeth.

Little bites from those terrifying, but fascinating, fangs peppered his lower lip, each soothed by passes of that forked tongue.

Hux pushed himself closer, closer, craving more. More of Kylo’s lips, Kylo’s teeth, Kylo’s tongue.

This time, when he parted his lips to the Naga, he was treated to a foreign tongue plundering his mouth. Cool and slippery, and the split at its tip flicked playfully at his own.

Hux sucked on his tongue, relishing the taste of Kylo and the unique weight of it in his mouth.

When they parted, Hux noted with vague amusement that Kylo was flushed a bright pink and his pupils had widened to the size of saucers.

“You’re much warmer now,” Kylo panted, his words little more than pleased sighs. 

Hux trembled in his arms, placing his hands apprehensively on Kylo’s broad shoulders, offering him a dazed half smile.

 _Mine, mine, mine_ , he thought deliriously. _Mine to warm, mine to hold, mine to make me cum._

Kylo returned his smile with his own, filled with sharp teeth that might have countered its kind intent, but in the time he had begun to know the Naga, it had grown on Hux enough for him to ignore any fears.

 _His, his, his_.

Hux’s hazy moment of enamored wonder was abruptly cut short as Kylo’s tail wound firmly around Hux’s waist like the tight grasp of a pen in one’s hand.

“So good,” he hissed. Kylo’s pupils were black holes against the cacao sliver of his irises.

Hux’s hands fled to grip the Naga’s tail as he felt himself being lifted upwards.

Kylo’s cocks dragged deliciously against his walls, screaming his rattled nerves back to life.

Hux jolted, his muscles spasming as they struggled to cope with more pleasure so soon after an orgasm—especially one so good.

Hux wailed helplessly as Kylo brought him down on his twin cocks, _hard_.

His frazzled nerves screamed to stop, to rest and recuperate, but Hux couldn’t even form a string of intelligible words, let alone voice it. The dual pressures of the Naga’s cocks stuffed him in the most delicious way, and had turned his brain to a subdued, blissful mush.

Kylo raised Hux again and dropped him onto his lap. Again. Again. And again.

“So warm,” the Naga panted, eyes half lidded in pleasure. “My perfect pet.”

He was being used like a toy, like some kind of warm hole only meant for fucking and filling. In a near-intoxicated haze, he imagined himself, day after day, kept in the nest, snuggled up against Kylo, tucked into his coils, and filled with his cocks repeatedly until his life became nothing more than a cycle of sleep-cuddle-fuck-cuddle on repeat.

Kylo, the king of the forest, and his pet heater and cocksleeve, Hux. A bauble to flaunt his hole, begging to be fucked and creamed, then swept up in Kylo’s arms and held.

If Hux had thought his previous pace was sharp, Kylo’s was downright brutal. Hux’s butt pounded against his tail with wet slaps as his prostate and nerves were assaulted with a continuous pummeling of pleasure.

The tip of Hux’s cock rubbed against the smooth, glassy scales around his waist.

He wanted—needed—more. More touch, more friction, something—anything—to get him off.

Hux started to reach for his cock, only managing to get a few weak pets in before Kylo intervened.

“Let me, precious,” he purred, reaching out to rub the worried crease between his brows with a finger. “No need to make my lovely boy work for that when I am the one to pamper him.”

Suddenly, his hand was wrapped around Hux’s cock, chilly and unfamiliar compared to his own, but more than welcome. Kylo stroked at his cock, imitating Hux’s technique—with a little twist at the tip—and a jubilant smile.

“See how well I care for you?” he murmured raggedly, voice low and husky, hips rising and falling to meet Hux’s each time he was lowered. “See how good you will feel with me?”

_Too much, too much, too much!_

Hux tossed his head back for a broken moan to escape, and it was all the warning Kylo needed.

Hux’s cock released another thick jet of fluid, spraying over the underside of Kylo’s tail and his own stomach, dripping and smearing over his thighs in timed, regular pulses, each accompanied by a wail.

Hux felt his insides clench around those lovely cocks, clamping tightly in time with each throb of his orgasm.

And it was all Kylo needed.

Hux felt a sudden rush of cold liquid inside of him. It flooded his canal in long, brisk spurts.

Hux was grateful for Kylo’s firm grasp around his waist, for without support he was sure he would be currently facedown in Kylo’s chest, either drooling over or suffocating himself in those glorious pecs.

A vague sense of unease prickled at the back of his mind. The flow of Kylo’s cum had not paused, the long, slow pulses of semen indicating the Naga was not yet done emptying himself inside of him.

Hux tried to lift himself off of the two cocks, but the combination of the weight of Kylo’s tail, his weakened muscles, and his frazzled nerves proved too much to bear.

Instead, his hands reached to touch his belly.

Perhaps it was some muddled, over-imaginative nonsense, but he could swear his stomach distended just a little further out than he last remembered.

Eventually, the flow came to a gradual halt, but only after Hux felt thoroughly bloated. Filled to the brim, pumped full of snake cum…

_Female snakes can store male semen for around five years_ , he thought distantly. _Maybe he would be filled and dripping cum for just that long._

Slowly, Kylo’s coils began to unwind, his strong arms catching Hux before he fell, and lowered his exhausted body to rest on top of his own.

His cocks slid inside Hux, shifting and pushing against his walls as he adjusted his position.

“You did so well, sundrop,” Kylo hummed, stroking his hair with fond reverence. “Such a good pet, taking everything I gave you.”

Hux rested his head against Kylo’s shoulder, shutting his eyes contentedly. 

Lukewarm spend dribbled from his hole, oozing past Kylo’s softening cocks to trickle down his taint and the backs of his thighs, puddling on Kylo’s tail.

The sun had long since disappeared, bathing the jungle in a cool, refreshing darkness. On the ceiling of the cave, little worms poked their glowing yellow heads from their nooks and crannies in the rock, illuminating the chamber in a low, eerie, yet almost romantic, glow.

When Kylo made no attempt to move, Hux squirmed in his lap, trying to push his cocks out of his throbbing hole.

Their twin girths pulled at his rim, stretching him wide around their bulbous purple centers as he struggled to expel them with shivering breaths.

A cool hand tightened around his trembling thigh—his claws barely scraping his soft pale skin—squeezing a surprised squeak from Hux.

“You’re so warm,” Kylo rumbled, wrapping his other arm around Hux’s back, crushing him against his powerful chest. “So tight.”

A long whine escaped Hux’s throat as his sphincter strained deliciously over the girth of Kylo’s cocks as his hips were slowly forced down onto them again. Hux jolted as their lovely tips settled against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him again, his cock giving a feeble, but ultimately useless, twitch.

When Kylo’s cocks were once again fully sheathed, Hux was left panting and covered in a light sheen of sweat, his fried nerves tingling pleasantly.

The sound of faraway crickets and Hux’s ragged breaths filled the sticky silence of the cave. 

Slowly, Hux breathing slowly calmed, exhaling the aftershocks of their encounter against Kylo’s sinewy neck. Hux yawned, resting the flat of his palm over Kylo’s chest.

“Oh, little sundrop, you’re warming me so nicely,” the Naga smiled, lifting Hux’s discarded shirt from the edge of his nest with the tip of his inky tail and laying it over Hux’s back.

The events of the day were now catching up to Hux. The heat, the hours he spent trekking through the forest, the roller coaster of fear and panic, back to back with the hottest, most mindblowingly amazing sex he’d ever had.

Exhaustion seeped into his bones, the throbbing of his ass dulled by each passing second. Sleep tugged insistently at his eyelids.

“My sweet pet,” Kylo purred low in his chest, running gentle fingers through Hux’s hair.

Hux blinked blearily at the cave wall, slipping in and out of focus as sleep seemed more and more favorable by the second.

“Soon my brothers will be here. Six Nagas, all strong and large. They are most eager to experience your warmth as well. Given, of course, you want promised protection from them too.”

Hux considered the cave’s entrance and his chances of escape from the Naga. Currently, it was a distal memory, pushed aside by the encompassing comfort of Kylo’s body beneath and around his own.

Hux’s eyes slid closed, and he shifted ever so slightly closer to Kylo. 

_Tomorrow_ , he decided as he sank quickly into sleep. _Tomorrow he would continue up the river._

**Author's Note:**

> 2 weeks ago i learned the term reptile husbandry (which just means reptile care) and i changed the whole fic i was going to post because the pun was so fucking good please applaud
> 
> this work is also largely unedited so pls tell me if you find any mistakes
> 
> Edit: 2 weeks later I got a Tumblr @ koi---boi.tumblr.com


End file.
